Friends, Lovers, Killer
by gayforthewindyboy
Summary: It's not all sunshine and daises, being an assassin. Sometimes you're forced to do shit that'll tear you apart.


The blondes pointer finger enclosed the trigger of the sniper. He was on top of a building, and his target was sitting in his office with the curtains open. _Dumbass_ , Dave thought. _You know people are after you, yet you leave your curtains wide open for me. Whatever, makes my job easier._ He was about to pull the trigger then paused. A young lady walked into the room with files in her hands. Thick files. Dave lowered his gun to watch. His vision was higher than most people's. He could see nearly perfectly into the office. Maybe it had something to do with the fact they're red. Legit red. He didn't always have red eyes. Varona took him in when they found out about his parents, one of their best workers, were hiding his existence and genetically engineered him, slightly. They didn't change him much, just enhanced his eyes and hearing. They made him combat with others until he was faster, stronger, and could beat even the best instructor they had. He had to practice hands on combat, and he was at the shooting range every day, perfecting his shots until he could shoot anything perfectly. He turned out to be the best assassin Varona had (without the actual experience, yet), and he was put through multiple dangerous tests to see if he was ready. After he passed all his tests, they sent him out on his first mission, which was the one he was currently working on.

He eyed the girl. Dave didn't want to hurt her, or scar her for life, so he waited. The brisk winds gave the sign that winter was just around the corner, and Dave loved it. He pulled his jacket closer to him, taking advantage of the slight warmth the coat provided. 5 minutes passed and she wasn't gone, but the man... The man was getting closer and kept touching her. Dave could see that she didn't want that. She kept pulling away but he got rougher with her, grabbing her arm and basically throwing her closer to the desk and pushing her down so her front side was pressed against it. She struggled and tried to scream but he slapped her, hard. He shoved her face down onto the desk and pulled down her skirt. She was starting to cry, and Dave couldn't take it anymore. The man unbuttoned his belt as Dave raised his sniper back up into position. He kept touching her and Dave was disgusted. This man clearly didn't deserve to live, and that made things for Dave a lot less terrifying. His finger was back on the trigger, and he lined the sight up with his head. One pull and a second later, the man was on the ground, dead, and the girl was screaming.

Dave ducked down and quickly fled the top of the building. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding once he was safe in the stairwell, and he took his time walking down. He walked out the back door and got into the company's car. He tossed his gun in the back after making sure the safely was one, and sped away./p

He stopped at the gate and pressed the buzzer. "Who is it?" the voice came through clearly.

"Spencer," he replied bluntly, giving out the fake last name he acquired to keep people from finding out who he really was. "You should know me by now. I've been here for 8 years already."

"Right! Sorry, Mr. Spencer, I'll remember next time sir!." The intercom clicked off and the gate opened. Dave drove through, his shades hiding the annoying in his eyes. He got out at the front of the mansion and grabbed his gun from the back and put it in the bag just for it before letting the valet take the car. He stepped up the stairs and rang the doorbell. He could hear a pair of feet running to the door before the butler could open it.

The door flung open and he was engulfed in a tight hug which caused him to almost drop his bag. "Dave! You're back and you're okay!" He smiled slightly and nodded. The girl wouldn't let him go so he walked inside, arms still around her.

"Rose, you're going to have to let me go eventually."

"You've been gone for a few weeks, let me enjoy your return," she grumbled. The twins had been here for 18, nearly 19 years now. Their parents had tried to hide them from this line of work, they didn't want them to have to go through all of this. Assassination takes a part away from you. It destroys you, slowly but surely. Dirk and Roxy didn't want them to feel the way they did, and once The Crow found Dave and Rose, they took them without warning. Immediately thrown into training, their parents were no longer allowed to see them. In response to what she said, he hugged her a little tighter. She buried her face in his neck and smiled softly.

"Welcome back, big bro," she pulled away and stood up completely.

As twins, they did look alike. Rose had short white blonde hair, as did Dave. Dave was taller, by far though. Rose was 5'4 and Dave was 6'2. They both had a round baby face, and they were both pale as hell. Dave had freckles across his cheek and nose, but most were hidden my the pair of aviator shades he usually had on. Rose usually wore a scarf around her neck, and a skirt or a dress. Rose wasn't in the assassination part of Varona. She usually took care of anyone who came back injured, which happened a lot, especially when it was against other assassins, such as Karasu. Ironically, both were named after a black bird. It was a rumour that the leaders of these groups were ex-best friends.

Dave was soon taken away from Rose to meet with his leader. "How did the mission go?" he asked gruffly as he shuffled a piles of paper so they were perfectly neat before he set them down on his desk. He looked up at Dave from his seat and sighed. "Glasses off, Spencer. You know the rules. Now sit down and tell me everything."

"Yes, sir," he obliged, setting the shades carefully on the seat next to his before sitting down. "It was fine. After observing him for a week and a half, I knew his schedule and everything about him. I broke into his office to figure out when he would be alone next, then waited on a building across the street that had a great vantage point. Someone ended up coming into the room right as I was about to shoot so I waited until she left, but she didn't. I didn't want her to have to see it so I waited a bit longer, but then he started to try to uh... Rape her sir, so I had no choice. I shot him, clean in the head just as I've been taught. After, I got away without leaving any evidence of my presence there and came straight here."

"Good. Write up a paper of how it went, and then you're free until I call you back for your next assignment. You're dismissed." Dave stood and grabbed his shades, slipping them back on and leaving the door. He made sure to close it behind him before he found Rose.

"I'm done here for today, are you coming back to my place?"

"No, I think I'll go to Kans tonight, we have had a sleepover planned for a while now."

"Alright, then I'll call John."

"Ooooooo, your boyyyyyfriendddddd," Rose said teasingly. "Make sure to keep it PG-13, and no unprotected sex if it turned into a Rated-R!"

"Yes, mom," Dave rolled his eyes, speaking the words before he realised it. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

"No, it's uh.. it's okay. Don't worry about it." She gave him a small smile before stepping in the opposite direction. "Tell John I said hello, and maybe me, you, Kan, and John could go on a double date sometime? You've yet to meet her."

"Yeah," he agreed. "Sounds like a plan."

He left the building and got onto his motorcycle, zooming out of the gates and to his apartment. Considering he's an assassin for a spy agency, he's living a pretty good life. His apartment was spacious. Flat screen tv on the wall, an entertainment center beneath it that had all his game systems on it (Ps2, Ps2 Slim, Ps3, Ps4, xBox, xBox 360, xBox 1, xBox 360 Slim, Wii, gamecube, etc.) His games were lined on the three shelves beneath all this systems. His couch was black and leather and had a nice table sitting in front of it which was completely spotless, save for the few controllers and remotes he left out the last time he was here. His couch left quite a bit of room behind it for people to pass by. The door to his room wasn't too far from the couch, and in it was his domain.

His room was large, to say the very least. A queen sized bed was against the furthest wall. On one side of it, a night stand stood with a lamp on it. In the drawer beneath that, was a gun, a dagger, and a few miscellaneous things. On the other side was his dresser. His dresser sat across from the foot of his bed, and that had a ton of paperwork on it. Paperwork that he had to put away before John came over. He walked over to it and started to organise the the paperwork in piles. His first mission was in the 'Done' pile, and his next few missions were in the 'New' pile. He picked up a manilla folder for each pile and put the paperwork inside of them before putting them into a lockbox. He put the lockbox at the back of his closet and closed the door as he left it. He sat on the couch and wrote out the paper about his first mission, not leaving out a single detail as told. As soon as he put the paper away his doorbell rang and he smiled. He knew was at the door.

"Come in," he called, not moving from his spot on the couch.

"Dave!" John exclaimed running and jumping onto him. "Hi! I've missed you! How was visiting your friend?"

"It was good," Dave smiled. The lie came easily to him. He didn't like the fact that it did. "We didn't really do much besides eat a ton of food and play video games," he laughed. "I fucking destroyed his ass at Mario Cart."

"Good job, babe!" John ruffled his hair, and Dave huffed. He ran his fingers through Dave's bangs to fix it then kissed his boyfriends cheek.

"And how were you during the time that I was gone?"

"I was great! I hung out with Jade a bit. I haven't really seen much of her since she started going to college but that's okay. I'm glad she's getting into higher education! I know that I wouldn't be able to do more schooling. I hate school. It made me feel terrible and dumb," John stuck out his tongue and made a silly face. Dave laughed and hugged him a little closer.

"Well no worries, you don't have to do any of that anymore." Dave, on the other hand, was doing online schooling. He wanted to get the basics out of the way, in case he decided to go to college later on in life. "I finished up all my homework early, so I'm free tonight. You wanna stay over? We can catch a movie or something?"

"Sounds perfect," John smiled and snuggled into his boyfriends chest. "I'm happy you're back. I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too," he murmured, running his fingers through the boy's hair.

John and Dave have been dating for a few years now. They started going out in their third year of high school. They've had fights, of course. Every couple has fights, but they've gotten through them. The big ones in the end brought them closer, which Dave was immensely grateful for. He loved this kid more than anything in the world. He'd do anything for him. He was actually thinking about a good time to propose to him. Not anytime soon, maybe once he's out of the agency. He's imagined it multiple times now. Taking John out to dinner and doing the whole cliche get-down-on-one-knee-and-declare-his-love before asking him, taking him to his favourite concert and proposing from the stage (he liked this idea), or saying it in passing while him and John were laying around watching a movie. He doubted John really cared how he proposed, just as long as he did at some point.

Dave reached for the remote and turned the television on, so there was noise instead of the silence. Dave didn't really like silence. Sure, it was comfortable, but it gave him too much time to think and he didn't want to find out if he mind wandered to the man he just killed when he had time to do so. A dumb cartoon was running on Cartoon network. Johnny Test or whatever it was called. Dave kissed the top of John's head a paused when his tummy grumbled. He hadn't eaten yet, he's been too busy. Assassinate, go to the agency and speak to the leader, speak to Rose, come home, tidy up a little bit, wait for John's arrival. He could have eaten when waiting for John, but he didn't think of it. "Hungry?" John laughed, sitting up.

"A little," Dave admitted.

"Want me to cook something or should we just order out?"

"Let's order out," Dave pulled the raven haired boy close again, "so you don't have to leave my arms."

"My my, you're very affectionate. Maybe you should leave more often," he joked, getting comfortable on Dave's chest again. Dave slid his fingers into John's back pockets and pulled out his phone, staring at the screen for a moment when it showed that he needed a passcode.

"Hm... 1234."

Wrong.

"4321."

Wrong.

"You're not going to get it," John grabbed at his phone but Dave put it over his head so he couldn't reach.

"Bullshit. Give me a minute." John could see the gears turning in Dave's head as he thought.

"1111."

Wrong.

Dave decided to go for a different route. "How about... 1031." 1031. 10/31. The date the two boys got together. Ironically also Dave's favourite holiday.

Wrong."

"1203." First date.

Wrong.

Dave smirked and glanced at John. "0325." 03/25. The first time they had sex. "Really?" Dave snorted as the phone unlocked. "You gotta be kidding me babe."

John's face was as red as a tomato. "Shut up and give it back!" he whined, crawling up so he could reach it. Dave pushed him back and jumped up, laughing.

"No, I'm calling the pizza place. Fuck you." John got up and tried to jump for his phone, but it was well over his head. Dave dialed the numbers and put the phone to his ear. John continuously tried to grab his phone, so Dave held him at arm's length, his palm on his forehead. John tried swinging at Dave's torso playfully, and he was close to hitting him, but not quite there. Dave was laughing so hard that he had to take a moment to compose himself when the pizzeria answered.

"Hello, this is Anytime's, what can I get you?" Dave took a couple moments to refill his lungs with air and let his heart-rate slow down so he wasn't panting for breath.. "Hello?"

"Hi, yeah. Um, get me one large pizza, half pepperoni, half cheese."

"Alright, that'll be $12.48. Where to?" He gave him his address and hung up. He handed the phone back to John with a slow shake of his head, pretend disappointment all over his face.

"Shut up! It was special to me and no one would ever guess it!"

"John."

"What."

"You're adorable." Dave leaned down and kissed him softly.

"Shut up," John mumbled after, hiding his face against his chest. Years after being together and the simplest of things still flusters him. Dave loved it. He always loved making him flustered, making him blush, and especially... Turning him on in public. That one was the best one by far. Especially when he isn't even near John. And when he's with family. John hates when Dave does it, and he definitely gets his punishment for it, but it's soooo worth it in Dave's opinion. The punishment is along the lines of what Dave likes too.

Dave, being 6'2, stoic, and usually a blank expression, was extremely submissive. John took advantage of this and made Dave do basically anything he wanted. Dave lived for the moments. He also lived for the moments when John was feeling especially curious as to what other things he could possibly do to make Dave a moaning mess beneath him. It exhilarated the blonde, he always wanted more, more, more. And he always got more.

The pizza arrived around 40 minutes later and the two of the smashed on it. The entire pizza disappeared in the time span of an hour, and they did nothing but watch movies (shitty ones, in Dave's opinion, because John always picks shitty ones but he watches them anyway because John loves them).

A few weeks pass, and Dave was out with Rose, eating lunch. "How are you and Kanaya?" he asked, covering his mouth so his wrap he was currently munching on didn't show. Rose, ever the lady, waited until she was finished chewing to speak.

"You know, Dave, you should really wait until you're finished chewing to speak. It's impolite and quite, shall we saw, unattractive. Besides the point, me and Kanaya are doing really well."

"Kanaya and I," he swallowed and corrected her, smirking at the flash of irritation in her eyes.

"Whatever, you know what I meant. Why'd you ask? You want the juicy details of our lesbian love sessions?" Her eyes twinkled mischievously. "I can tell you whatever you want to know."

"Only if you want to know the juicy details of my super gay love making with John," he deadpanned.

"You know I'm always a slut for details like that," she smiled sweetly. "I could use them for my wizard writing, or if it's kinky, I could use it next time me and Kanaya decide to go to my place, or maybe hers, and slowly take off our clothes, lip locked in a deep, passionate-"

"Enough! Enoughenoughenough that's enough!" Dave gagged over-dramatically at the idea."God you're so weird, why would you even TELL me that? I'm your brother!"

"Because your reactions always please me. They're hilarious. You should get into comedy and get out of the job you're in now."

"But I'm good at my job!"

"You're the best they have and you're only 20," she laughed. "It's amazing. They couldn't have trained anyone better than you. Sharp eyes, extremely agile, and you follow orders like a puppy dog. The perfect type for them."

"Hey!" He flicked a piece of lettuce at his younger sibling. "I do span _not_ follow orders like a puppy dog!" She just hummed and took another bite of her salad. "I doooooooooooooooooon't."

"Sure you don't."

"You kno-" the familiar _ring_ of Dave's phone sounded so he paused mid-sentence and slid the his finger towards 'answer'. "Hello?"/p

"Spencer. Newest mission is on your way to your apartment, be ready to leave in 2 hours. You'll be gone roughly 3 days, it shouldn't take any longer than that. You're not getting paid overtime if you do go over 3 days. Study all that you can on your way to Seattle." His voice was emotionless and cold. Dave shivered slightly, closing his eyes.

"Yes sir."


End file.
